That Time Tony Tried to be Nice
by FallonSong
Summary: The Avengers go to the movies,and nobody will admit anything. Steve/Tony light slash. Clint/Natasha as well. I don't even know.


**A/N: So guys...I just don't even know XD This is probably ooc, I didn't try writing quality, just cracky fun. I have only seen the movie, so the characters are based of those particular personas. If anyone knows where I can read the comics, do share because I would love to.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to put out something short, sweet and fun before I leave for Drum Major Academy. This is my first time trying fanfiction that isn't Destiel in a loooong while, so forgive me XD I'll write more Avengers fics soon, once I get a hold of some comics or something and can learn more about their characters. Sorry for rambling!  
**

**I hope you enjoy 3  
**

* * *

"I don't understand," Steve said again, glancing from the line to Tony's face and back again. "She _wants_ to be a vampire?"

Tony nodded, looking at Natasha for help, as she was the only one who had bothered reading the books. She had been reluctant to admit it for a long time, but when Clint found them under her pillows, she really couldn't think of a proper excuse for them being there, and the only person she hesitated to lie to was Clint. Of course he told everyone.

"What are you looking at me for?" she hissed, turning slightly pink. "I just sort of read through a few chapters. I didn't enjoy them or anything."

Clint snorted, instantly regretting his action when Natasha gave him a swift kick to the knee. She was more than likely still angry he had told everyone. More than likely.

"Children," Bruce said calmly, "Can't we all just get along and enjoy our 'we saved the world treat'?"

"I understand the allure we immortals have on humans," Thor boomed, causing a few twelve year old girls to jump in shock and hurry away. "But why would any maiden willingly chose to suck blood the rest of her life?"

Steve sighed while Natasha tried to explain, tilting his head up to take in the flashing signs above the buildings. Everything in this era was bright, artificial. He had taken a long time to get a grip on everything, and he knew that Tony was trying to help in his own, obnoxious way. He had insisted that they see the Twilight movie for Natasha and a good time, but it was Steve he had really thought about. He wanted him to relax, to have enjoy normal things and take his mind off everything. Although Twilight wasn't his first pick (not in a long run) it was the only one where he could brush the reason for seeing it onto someone else. Like Natasha.

"Vampires aren't so bad," she snapped at Thor as a closing statement to whatever speech she made, then pursed her lips; she had definitely said too much.

"I heard all the actors are gay," Clint said nonchalantly. "Especially the main guy."

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" Tony demanded, and then it was his turn to be embarrassed as they all turned to gawk at him.

The group had all had their suspicions that Tony had a thing for Steve, and Steve had a serious complex about that but ultimately liked him back, but it had never been put out in the open. Not even when Tony officially separated from Pepper did anything happen. Now the billionaire, playboy, undercover gay, focused on the sky, trying his best to come off casual.

"What, guys? It's the 21st century. Haven't we gotten past all that?"

His words were met by silence; Steve studied his feet shyly and cleared his throat.

"I think the line has moved," Bruce said, gesturing in front of them; there was a five foot gap where the girls in front had moved away from them and towards the ticket booth.

"So they are showing all of them up until Breaking…um…" Clint trailed off, unsure.

"Breaking Dawn. And yes. We get to see them all!" Natasha repressed a smile, but her usually cold eyes were glowing with excitement.

Thor growled impatiently.

"So we must sit through this film for several hours? That is unacceptable, is torturous. I demand to know how this is considered a 'treat'."

He made air quotes, provoking a muffled laugh from Bruce.

"Oh, just give it a chance, would you?" Natasha retorted, crossing her arms.

When they got to the front, Clint paid for Natasha, praying that she would appreciate it later on that night, Bruce paid for Thor's because the baffled attendant didn't understand his repeating that he was a god and should not have to pay to view the measly showing of fake love.

Steve pulled out his wallet, but Tony waved it off.

"I got this. Put your money away, Grandpa."

Wavering on gratitude and annoyance, Steve put his wallet away, nodding his thanks and offering a smile; Tony avoided his eyes, rather embarrassed that he performed a generous act. He wasn't sure what had gotten a hold of him.

After they bought their tickets, and Thor bullied his way to free popcorn, Tony grabbed Steve's hand and shoved people aside all the way to the theater room and on his way to the top seat. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor reluctantly followed, with Bruce apologizing to the people that wound up on the floor.

"You don't have to be so rude," Clint said, but he was smiling all the same. They had gotten the best seats, though given the movie that might not be a good thing, and it was all thanks to Tony's famous asshole self.

"Hey, be grateful," the man replied good-naturedly, flopping down and instantly snatching at Thor's popcorn.

"Mine!" Thor cried, scurrying to sit next to Bruce. Clint and Natasha, acting as peacemakers, went to get more popcorn and drinks for everyone, receiving only Steve's thanks in the process.

"You're still holding my hand," he pointed out quietly, after he was sure everyone else was distracted by something else.

"Oh, well sorry."

Tony took his hand away, crossing his arms and fixating his eyes on the blank screen. Steve blinked, stung by his sharp tone before he realized he had offended him.

"I guess it's okay," he admonished, but Tony didn't budge.

Sighing, Steve crossed his own arms and focused on the blank screen, listening expectantly for a reply but only hearing Bruce explain the vague concept of cinema to Thor.

Natasha and Clint returned and noticed Tony and Steve in the middle of their sort of spat, but only shrugged and ignored them, sharing a soda and focusing on the screen as the lights dimmed and the movie came on.

"That's Bella. Everyone on the face of the earth loves her," Tony whispered to Steve, to the amusement of the others. They knew he wouldn't be able to resist talking to him for long.

"Why?" Clint grabbed a handful of popcorn, narrowing his eyes at the film. "She looks like a drowned rat."

Natasha shushed him, glaring intently as Bella saw her new home for the first time, stuttering and blinking rapidly while she looked around.

"This is actually pretty terrible."

Tony propped his feet up on the seat in front of him, to a middle aged women's anger; he took no noticed and threw an arm over Steve's shoulders.

"Why the hell did I willingly come to see this?" he remarked loudly; several people turned around and shushed him.

"Oh shut up," he growled, "or I'll buy this dammed movie theater and you'll never see a movie here again."

"Tony, shut the hell up."

Natasha threw popcorn at him, hitting Clint in the face in the process, but not exactly apologizing as she had become very involved in the movie. Not that her fellow superheroes gave a shit.

By the time the second movie rolled around and Tony had tried to commit suicide, the whole theater had plotted in their minds how to assassinate the top row, even the younger girls who had never had such thoughts. At that point, the situation had become incredibly ridiculous.

Thor was stomping his feet and roaring with laughter at the 'puny men', Bruce had gone into a rant about healthcare for no provoked reason, Clint desperately wished the event could have become a make out movie, but to no avail, Natasha had leaned forward intently, scarfing popcorn down, Steve kept nodding off and letting out random snores, and Tony had gotten into a cussing match with a ten year old girl when he mockingly screamed 'Team Jacob'.

"PENIS!" she screamed, standing up in her seat.

"Vagina!" Tony cried, standing up as well.

"TONY!" the others yelled sternly; Steve grabbed his elbow and dragged him back down to his seat, where he crossed his arms and watched the little girl expectantly.

"You're a piss face."

She placed her hands on her hips, as if satisfied with her made on the spot insult; her mother hardly batted an eye at the event. She had focused on Edward Cullen and nothing would distract her.

"Oooo good one!"

Tony glared at the little girl before turning to Steve, who had begun nodding off again already.

"You aren't enjoying yourself!" he suddenly accused; Clint swiveled his head around to gawk while Bruce merely tipped his head in a more subtle manner. Natasha and Thor were too into the movie to care anymore for two different reasons. Thor was imagining himself in a wrestling match with Emmett and Natasha was imagining herself in a different kind of match with Edward.

Steve shrugged, choosing his words carefully.

"I just don't really see the point of this movie. It's kind of silly, you know?"

Tony glowered for a moment before his face relaxed and he laid his head on Steve's chest.

"Fuck that. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Captain. Next time you pay for your own damn ticket."

Rolling his eyes in reply, Steve allowed himself to doze off as well. Finally.

Back at the tower far too long later, Natasha was on cloud nine after finally having seen every Twilight movie to date, Clint was praying she was in a good enough mood to have fun later that night, Bruce tried to mentally erase the movie from his mind, Thor ordered another chick flick and settled in for the night with popcorn, and Tony retreated to his room, ignoring Steve.

"Is he really angry?"

Steve tried his best not to give away how annoyed that made him, but Bruce probably could tell; he shook his head and smiled.

"He's a child, Steve. Just go talk to him."

Thus he reluctantly climbed the stairs and ended up in front of Tony's door, trying to find a way to explain that he appreciated the gesture and he didn't know what the hell this man was thinking so he didn't know how to please him.

Eventually, he decided to just wing it and knocked on the door softly.

"Tony?" he called, only to be met by silence.

"Tony, I'm here to grovel for your forgiveness," he tried again, feeling sneaky.

This time, the door flung open and Tony propped himself against the doorway, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Well start groveling."

Steve suppressed a sigh and plunged into his somewhat honest apology.

"I'm sorry the movie bored me. It was very considerate of you to take me and pay for my ticket. I really appreciate it. And that is as far as I'm going."

Tony pouted for a minute before shrugging and disappearing into his room again, rolling under his covers and leaving Steve hanging in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

"Well?"

Tony's voice was muffled from the blankets.

"Well what?" Steve repeated, baffled.

"Are you coming in or not?"

This time, it sounded almost like Tony intentionally muted the words, as if he could not believe he were saying them.

"Yes, I am," Steve replied, bemused.


End file.
